


Sort of odd

by absenthium



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e16 Felina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absenthium/pseuds/absenthium
Summary: "He doesn't know what's behind the distorted angle of Jesse's smile, nor he knows the lines on his face are the product of six months of screams, and tear, and prayers whispered against the dirty mattress in the middle of a cage. But, again, Brock is a kid, so maybe it is right for him not to know."





	Sort of odd

It has been a while since he lastly met Jesse. A few months, maybe even a year, or more. Whatever it is, it sure is a lot of time, but Brock's still a kid,so he doesn't really get the concept of time.  
Jesse is not that different from his usual self, although there are some strange signs on the skin of his face, looking almost like cracks, and he's quieter, and sometimes looks lost. He laughs less than he used to do, also: the smile he directs him when they finally get to see each other again is a little crooked, and looks sort of painful to maintain.  
Brock doesn't really know what it means, he doesn't know what's behind the distorted angle of Jesse's smile, nor he knows the lines on his face are the product of six months of screams, and tears, and prayers whispered against the dirty mattress in the middle of a cage. He doesn't know, but, again, Brock is a kid, so maybe it is right for him not to know.  
Still, he feels kind of annoyed, barely knowing why.  
Not that Jesse's annoying.  
His silence is. There's a lot unsaid in it, and he can't name it, and that is, that's annoying.  
Jesse turns his head in the child's direction. Brock doesn't look at him. Instead, he looks at his own hands, as if that cluster of skin and flesh and bones contains the answer if every question he ever had. It doesn't, of course, but still it feels like a safe place to look at.  
"I'm sorry." Jesse says, softly, almost inaudible.  
"It's okay." Brock answers, finding himself thinking what.  
Maybe Jesse is talking about Mom. That feels like a good topic to be sorry about.  
It's not that Brock doesn't understand what death is, or what happened to Andrea. He tends to forget, he tries to.  
Sleeping at night is still kinda hard, but he's getting better at ignoring all the thoughts.  
He finally looks at the man sitting next to him, and Jesse looks back, his eyes a little too hollow, his face a little too scarred.  
"You don't understand now, but you will. I hope, someday, you'll forgive me." he murmurs, staring at the space in front of him as if he can barely see it.  
Jesse's quite odd, he thinks, and that sort of annoys him now.  
They don't look back once.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to imagine that, at some point, Brock and Jesse might meet again. this story was really self indulgent, but I wanted to write it [also, I watched El Camino yesterday, and I'm still crying inside so yeah, take this kind of therapeutic shitty fanfiction].  
This is the first story I write in English, like, without translating it, so it probably is not that good, but I hope it is not completely horrible either.  
hope you enjoyed it.  
E.


End file.
